<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a.c.e x male reader by bleedblackblood (jVnKy30MkVn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507883">a.c.e x male reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jVnKy30MkVn/pseuds/bleedblackblood'>bleedblackblood (jVnKy30MkVn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kpop x male reader [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jVnKy30MkVn/pseuds/bleedblackblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of 'a.c.e with a male reader' oneshots from my tumblr boyfrvmthemoon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kpop x male reader [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a.c.e x male reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>requested by: LukaOikawa13</p><p>Scenario: During the promotion period for A.C.E's Undercover, you and your fellow group members are set for plenty of interviews. One of these happens to go awry, but Donghun － and the others － do their best to stick by your side.</p><p>Note: thanks for requesting again! i'm sorry if this is more platonic than you may have wanted it to be; if it's what you wanted though, then i hope you like it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't necassarily one of their most grand of interviews － certainly, the stools they were given could have been more comfortable, the lighting less blinding, the staff less brash － but it was an interview nonetheless, and it was to promote their latest comeback, Undercover.</p><p>The group of six men sat in a line upon their white seats, some with their feet planted to the ground and others with the heels of their shoes hooked on the metal bar that encircled the stems of their stools.</p><p>"So happy to have you here today," Said the young man who was set to speak with them, a couple of papers in his hands, "Would you like to introduce yourselves?"</p><p>The start of all interviews was rather boring, [Y/N] believed; the same robotic smiles, practised greetings and planned out phrases. [Y/N] never paid attention when they'd first begin, allowing his body to do everything on automatic and for his voice to carry words that had been said in a similar tone countless of times.</p><p>"Right, so we have you here in studio because you just had your comeback, right?"</p><p>A couple of the members hummed, smiles still stitched across their lips and pulling.</p><p>"Would you like to talk about it?" Urged the interviewer, interest just as fake as the plastic plants set upon the shelves behind him.</p><p>"Of course," Junhee replied, nodding, prior to giving a content smile to the camera, "Our latest mini-album Undercover was released on the 16th of this month, with a title track we hope gives you the same energy we feel when performing it! Please show it a lot of support."</p><p>The group gave a couple light claps, the man, before recommencing their discussion, joining along.</p><p>"Speaking of energy, the title track really does hype a person up a lot. I mean, when I watched it, I couldn't help but nod along," He crossed his legs, eyes skimming along the members, lingering for some instances extra on Byeongkwan and [Y/N], "Do the other three songs also have the same power?"</p><p>Donghun decided to speak up then, setting his head askew as he shrugged, "I feel that each track brings something new to the mini-album and that they have their own vibe, but yeah, Undercover is probably the one with the most energetic impact."</p><p>The interviewer nodded, sight drifting to Chan who was closest to him, "Do you agree?"</p><p>"Oh, definitely," The red-head was quick to reply before gesturing towards Donghun at his left, "As he said, each song is refreshing to hear and we hope Choice enjoy them all."</p><p>Humming in response, the man proceeded to crack a smile.</p><p>"I watched the video you released for Undercover and I have to say that it was really well-done," A moment's pause for timid claps and thank you's, "Seriously, you all did well and looked great; however, Byeongkwan and [Y/N] did stick out quite a bit."</p><p>The air seemingly shifted in the studio, Sehyoon's sight flickering from the interviewer to [Y/N] and the silver-haired male abreast him.</p><p>"Byeongkwan with pigtails and the crop-top － that make-up too," The man went on, either unaware of the change in atmosphere or simply uncaring, "It was quite the ridiculous look, don't you think? The two of you looked like you played dress-up with your sister's clothing."</p><p>Junhee, as the leader, felt a prickling anger within his chest he struggled to withhold as he forced out a chuckle.</p><p>"I believe that they both looked great in their outfits."</p><p>Waving off the idol's strained comment, the man went on with his train of thought.</p><p>"Maybe for some people they did, but they were dressed like girls," Byeongkwan was openly scowling then, [Y/N]'s eyes cast low upon his lap, "I would have been embarrassed to be seen like that."</p><p>To such a barrage of offenses, [Y/N] didn't know how to respond. His chest constricted, his jaw clenched, his mind reeled with things he wanted to say but couldn't bring himself to. It was better to allow him and his friend to be bullied rather than risk putting the group in a bad light. [Y/N] had so surrendered and merely hoped the topic of conversation would soon change, but upon feeling a hand set itself on his thigh, he startled.</p><p>[Y/N]'s head flicked up to see that Donghun's expression was painted with a chilling rage, hardly restrained for the cameras, and the hold the older had on [Y/N]'s leg was subconsciously tight.</p><p>"I don't see why a man should be embarrassed about wearing something more 'feminine'," He spoke up, voice disconcertingly hard, "Clothing shouldn't be limited by gender. As long as the person is comfortable, they can express themselves as they wish and no one has the right to tell them whether it's right or wrong."</p><p>Silence fell upon the crew and staff, the interviewer ripping a somewhat befuddled smile across his face, gaze hopping along the rigid expressions of every member.</p><p>"Right. Of course," He looked to his papers then, even if they were of no help in such a moment, "I meant no offense."</p><p>Junhee proceeded to intervene in the discussion, fearing Donghun or one of the other two members may say something out of anger.</p><p>"It has always been our goal, as a group, to push boundaries and break stereotypes," He began, assuring his smile looked as pleasant as he could manage, "For our debut we wore rather short pants, for our song Take Me Higher we all wore crop-tops; we believe self-expression is important. Many famous stars have a similar way of thinking, like BigBang's G-Dragon and Shinee's Taemin. As Donghun said, as long as someone is happy and comfortable, we should support them."</p><p>The interviewer appeared as rather abashed, tips of his ears turning a faint pink and his irises nervously flitting to and from the ground.</p><p>Needless to say, all minimally sensitive topics were avoided throughout the rest of their session, the man asking questions such as who prefers which track and what choreography they most look forward to showing their fans. Despite the considerably lighter weight the interview had taken on, by the end of it, [Y/N] was still afflicted by the comments that had been so brashly thrown at him.</p><p>The group bowed and left from the shooting room once done, but [Y/N] allowed himself to merely trail after the rest, mind fogged with doubts and concerns.</p><p>His solitude didn't last long for Donghun slowed his pace to match [Y/N]'s, allowing a sympathetic smile to curl across his lips.</p><p>"You alright, [N/N]?"</p><p>The younger looked to him then, a feeble smile of his own tugging at his mouth's edges.</p><p>"Yeah, I suppose."</p><p>Donghun raised a hand with which he fondly ruffled the [h/c]'s hair, prior to playfully pinching his right cheek.</p><p>"Don't let that guy get you down," He spoke in a quiet tone, "I think you looked awesome in your outfit."</p><p>The idol smoothly wrapped his arm around [Y/N]'s waist, the limb neatly finding its perch and holding the two men closer together.</p><p>"Thanks for sticking up for me and Kwan," The younger mumbled, smile growing to be genuine.</p><p>"I'd always stick up for you no matter what, [Y/N]."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>